Field Trip
by dragonmaster12
Summary: Ash is all grow up with a teaching license. His classes of fifth grade love him. They are studying an interesting subject that he knows a lot about. He decides that it would a great time for a field trip.
1. Chapter 1

Field Trip

Chapter1

By DragonMaster12

Summery: Ash is all grow up with a teaching license. His classes of fifth grade love him. They are studying an interesting subject that he knows a lot about. He decides that it would a great time for a field trip.

Author note: This has nothing to do with my kidnapped story. In this world ash never went to Isshu or what ever the new region is called.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters.

My name is Ashton Jackson Ketchum. I am married to my lovely wife Misty and have my two kids name Kris and Kira. They are six year old twins and my pride and joy. We live in Pallet town. Misty sister have take over the gym since we gotten married. They not happy about but who care about them. Don't tell Misty I said that. I work at Pallet Elementary school and Misty work at a flower shop run by my mother.

It has been ten year since I had travel or train with pokémon. I was eighteen when I went back to school. I decide to become a teacher so that I could past on the knowledge that I had learned on my journey. It took few years to get my teaching license. When I got it there was an opening to teach fifth grade and I took it.

It was hard at first; none of my new colleague wanted anything to do with me. I was young, energetic and could wait to start to teach my new class. My first week was the worst days of my life, that include fight all the stupid teams at once. No one would listen to me, there were some boys that would backtalk me, girl were drooling over a picture of the new league champion and worst of all I had start to have second thought about teaching.

Once that week was over, I when home and thought about how to get my class under control. Then it struck me when I look over at Pikachu who was a sleep in his basket next to the fireplace. I walk over to him and shook him awake.

"Hey bud, how would you like to come to class with me?"

"Pika pikachu." He exclaimed and nodded.

"Great, I better call my boss and tell her that I am bringing you to school with me on Monday." I got up and walk over to the phone and dial my boss's number. My boss name was Jade Wolfheart.

"Hallo, this Jade speaking"

"Hallo, this is Ash Ketchum; I am the new Fifth grade teacher."

"Oh, Mr. Ketchum, how was your first week as a teacher?"

"It didn't go as great as I want it to."

"Sorry to hear that. Why are you calling me?"

"I want to know if I can bring in my Pikachu in on Monday."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I think it would help the kids. If they learn about pokémon in a book they will get bored and hate the class but if they learn from the book and interact with pokémon, they would enjoy the class more and learn more too. Book facts are okay but learning through experience is a whole lot better." There was a brief silence, I bit my lip in hope that she said yes.

"I think that is a great idea, Mr. Ketchum but Pikachu has to be on his best behavior."

"Yes he is a very docile pokémon, thank you. See you on Monday." She hung. I jump into the air and whoop. The door open and Misty and my kids walk in. I walk up to her and kiss her on the cheek. I scoop up my kids and gave them a big bear hug.

"Misty, I'll make dinner tonight" In the corner of my eye I could see my kids with relief on their faces. Misty cooking had not improved at all but she tries her best. I made tacos that night, it is the family favorite.

Monday arrived; all my students were in their desk wait to hand in the homework that I had assigned. It would an easy homework assignment, I ask them to write down a list of their ten favorite pokémon. I walk into class with Pikachu on my shoulder. I stride over to my deck and put my briefcase down on it. Pikachu jump off my shoulder and on to my messy desk.

"Okay class, before we began today lesson, I like you to meet my best friend in the world beside my wife." That got a few of my student to giggle.

"Can anyone tell me what kind pokémon he is?" A girl in the front row raises her hand. Look at my seating chart to see what her name was, it was May Anderson.

"Yes, May"

"He is a Pikachu, Mr. Ketchum."

"That is correct." A boy hand shot into the air. His name was Drew Miller.

"Yes, Drew?"

"I thought that the starter pokémon of Kanto was a Charmander, a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur."

"That is correct also. There is a story on why I got Pikachu but you don't want to hear that old story; it boring." The kids start to whine that they want to hear it. So I told them the only reason I got pikachu was because I was late to get out of bed. I told them about the first night I was a trainer, how we were attack by hundred of Spearow and that I saw a mysterious pokémon that the pokedex could not name. I didn't tell them that it was Ho-Ho; I was going to save that story for another time.

I told the class that it was time to turn in the homework. That day we talk about how to care for pokémon and their needs. I let them pet pikachu during lunch break and even let them play with him during recess. I look over the list of pokémon that the student had hand in. Many of these pokémon I have seen or had caught.

From that day forward I brought in different kind of pokémon into class. I asked special guest to come by and teach class a special lesson. I ask Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Lance, a few of my Pokémon Ranger friend and even Looker of the International Police to tell my class about the different kind of job that include pokémon. But there was one lesson that I knew that could not teach in the classroom. We studying a subject that I knew a lot about. Legendary Pokémon; I think it is time for a field trip but to where is the real question?

Author note: I sorry that I have not been work on Kidnapped but this idea keeps running through my head and would not leave. I can't decide where Ash should take his class. I going to put vote on what region they should go to and you guy get to decide. Choices are Orange islands, Sinnoh, Hoenn or Johto.


	2. Chapter 2

Field Trip

Chapter 2 rewrite

By Dragonmaster12

Author note: I don't own pokémon or anything relate to it. If there are any mistakes that I miss please tell me. Please Read and Review. I didn't like the way written before so I rewrote it.

"Okay, Class we are going over legendary this month. So I thought we will go on field trip to the Orange Islands. I will need theses forms signed by parents or guardian." I said as I pass out forms to my class of fifteen children. Principle Wolfheart made me sign like a million forms to get this trip planned.

"These forms need to be return to me by end week or you can't go. There is a list on back of permission form of things that you can and can't bring. There is also a form that will allow you to hold one pokémon on this trip and there is a health form for you parent to fill out. Any question?" I look around the room and all fifteen hands when up.

"John, what is your question? You better not be asking to go to bathroom again." His hand when down and he look around sheepishly.

"Just go and make sure you take the pass." I said with sigh. He has to go to bathroom five times a day. He came back in five minute later.

"Okay, Victor?"

"Why are we going to Orange islands?" He asks nervously. He was a very shy boy so that was understandable. Half of the raise hand when down.

"Well, there is Fest that happens around this time of year on Shamuti Island that worships a group of legendaries." I said with smile. I pick other students and quick answer their question about the field trip.

I set them work reading about legendaries in their text book. I was grading some paper when I hear a commotion in the back of the room. I look up to see two boys fight over something. It was Tony Ranger and Thomas White; both are usually kind and easy going kids.

"What is going on here?" I ask the two boys. They both glaring at each as if the hate each other guts.

"Mr. Ketchum, tell Tony that Mewtwo is not a real pokémon so it can't be a legendary." Said Thomas with nasty smirk on his face like he was about to be proven right. This was a shock to me; Mewtwo was secret pokémon. What should I do?

"May, can you please go close the door and lock it." She gave me a funny look but did as she is told.

"Thomas is right and wrong." I stated firmly. That got me questioning look from the whole class.

"What I am about to tell you something that is Top Secret. I could get in trouble for telling you. So you all have to keep this secret and not tell anyone. Mewtwo is a real pokémon but he is not a legendary but a super clone of one."

"A clone pokémon? I didn't think that it was possible" said Drew

"Well, yes it is. Sadly the side that made it possible was evil. You see Mewtwo was created by a vile organization that goes by Team Rocket. He was created to be the ultimate weapon. After being use by Team Rocket, he thought that all human were evil.

Long story short, Mewtwo try to wipe out human and real pokémon. So he can replace them with his super clones. Some of my friend and I got in crossfire of it; we manage to change Mewtwo's mind with a little help for Mew. Now Mewtwo wanders the world, trying to find a place that he can call a home." I told them.

I hated Team Rocket with all my heart. I not talk about the trio of loser that fallowed me since day one of my journey and sadly they were found dead by International Police three years ago. I attend their funeral, it was least I could do after all we been through.

I am talk about the leader, Giovanni. Over the year, fan of Pokémon have guess that he is my father, well he is not. I did a blood test and it came back negative so stop think about it. He killed many people and pokémon that were friend of mine and I will never forgive him for that. Lucky for him that Team Rocket was disband.

"Mr. Ketchum? It is lunch time." I heard Dan say. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the bell.

"Okay, go to lunch. After lunch you can finish reading the chapter."

"Have a great lunch, Mr. Ketchum." They all said at the same time then left for lunch. I did not eat that day, I too mad to eat.

Ten day later.

It was early Monday morning; I stood at the gate waiting for my class. Today was the day, the day we when to Orange Island for a week. I had a box of pokeballs at my feet. They were all mine. Each of my students would get one. I already choose pokémon that I would be on me at all times; Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Charizard, and Torterra.

One by one my kids start to arrive with their parents. I quickly talk to each parent to see if everything was in order. Drew's father was coming on trip with us and so was Lily Clark's mom. I told both kids that they didn't have to be in same group as their parent if they didn't want to be. They both side in relief.

"Okay class we are going to spit into group of five. When I call your name you come up pick a pokeball from the box then I'll tell you what group you are in after everyone has pokémon." I announce to group. I called each student to come up grab a capture orb.

May Anderson- Totodile

Amy Churchill Quilava

Lily Clark –Corphish-

Emma Hale Gible

Taylor Hale Donphan

Chris Hall Kingler

Dan Hunter Staraptor

Emily Madison - Buizel:

Kelly Meyer Swellow

Drew Miller- Torkoal

Victor Patterson Tauros

John Potter Noctowl

Tony Ranger- Bayleef

Alex Storm: Glalie

Thomas White Heracross

"Okay Mr. Miller group is May, Amy, Taylor, Chris and Dan. Mrs. Clark group is Emma, Kelly, Alex, Thomas and Victor. My group is Lily, Tony, John, Emily and Drew." The children walk to their group leader and greeted each other.

Finally we got everyone on the bus so we can go to docks. I made sure that we had everything. I check my bag; two first aid kits, medicine that some of parents gave to me for their child, Pokenav, My sleeping bag and other thing for the trip. We would be getting food and tents for Melody on the island; the girl who kisses me on cheek in the 2000 movie.

It took five minute to get to dock and ten minute to get on the boat. This boat ride takes a day to arrive in the Orange Island. We were and half way point when I got a phone call from Melody.

"Hey, Melody we are half way there. So I see you tomorrow morn…"

"Ash, we got trouble down here!"  
"What?"

What is the trouble that Melody is talking about? How is Ash going to handle it? Who can be cause trouble at a time of peace? I give you three guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Field Trip

Chapter 3

Author note: I don't own pokémon or anything that part of the franchise.

Please R&R

"Okay, Melody. What kind of trouble we are talk about? Is it 'we ran out of cake' or 'The world is going to be thrown into chaos' kind of trouble?" I said as I finally got over shock that there might be trouble. I wonder what it could be. Maybe she is overreacting.

"'The world is going to be thrown into chaos' I think" She said rather quickly and quietly.

"You think?"

"I saw the Collector with four men and a woman"

"The Collector! The guy that tried captures three legendary birds and Lugia?" I remember him, that was day that I found out I was a Chosen One.

"Yes."

"Are you sure he not there for a family reunion?" I hope.

"None of them look like him. One wear an orange suit, has black hair and has a Persian." Giovanni? What he doing there?

"One next to him is wearing weird grey suit and has blue hair. His face is like... emotionless." Cyrus? Isn't he stuck in some dimension?

"The other two men are arguing over land and the sea."

"Does one have red hair and other look like a pirate?" I ask but I had the feeling that I already know the answer.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Great, just super, I plan a trip for my class and those guys are on the same island. What are the odds? Why are they there? I already know that answer. What about the women? Could it be … no she is dead.

"What does the women look like?" I ask in hope that it just a girlfriend of one of those vile men. Who am I kidding? Who in their right mind would date one of them? Wait a minute, my mom date one of them. She was young and foolish back then. Maybe it is one of the commander, Shelly or Mars or someone new in one of the teams or Collector's wife or sister.

"She is wear and dark grey dress and has grey-white hair" Melody said. Great, just great; I have all of my old enemies in one place. What are the odds? What am I going to do? I can not risk my kids getting hurt. Wait a minute; I have connection with Pokémon Ranger and International Police. I just call them.

"Okay Mel, this is what we are going to do. I am going to call the Ranger and International Police. I want you to avoid them as much as possible, okay?"

"Okay. I have to go now Ash. I hope see you soon." With that she hung up.

I start to head back to one of three the room that I reserve for my class and me; one for the adult, one for the girls and one for the boys. It was long walk to the rooms. I have to tell the two parents on board about the threat that we might be facing; I sure that they will understand.

"Mr. Ketchum, is there something on your mind?" I look up to see Mr. Miller and Mrs. Clark stand outside door of the room where we are staying. Mr. Miller is a tall man with grey hair and dark green eyes. Mrs. Clark is short women with copper skin, dark black hair and blue eyes.

"Yes there is something on my mind, but I can't tell you out here." I said quickly and usher them into the room.

"There is a problem on the island that we going to." I said as I sat down on my buck. Both parents were sitting on the couch in the room.

"What the problem?" Mr. Miller asked.

"I got a called from a friend on the island saying that my old enemies for my trainer days are on the island. They are after the legendaries that live on nearby the islands."

"How do you know that?" Mrs. Clark asked.

"They always had been after legendaries. If they were there for site seeing I would worry but they have Pokémon Hunter J with them so this can only mean trouble so I want to give you head up. I am going to call the Ranger and International Police." I said, with a sight I stood up and walk out of the room to make my calls. I hope I am not too late.

Author note: Sorry this took so long to write a lot has been going on for me; School, Home and a lot of other thing. I miss any mistake please tell me so that I can fix it.


End file.
